darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
489
Cassandra puts Tony under her spell and strikes David mute. Synopsis Teaser : Today a child returns to Collinwood, unaware of the events that have changed so many lives during his absence. Events that have aroused the suspicions of a young lawyer, the appearance of a mysterious portrait, a marriage between total strangers, the death of a prominent doctor, have all been caused by one whose real identity is known only to herself. Tony accuses Cassandra of having something to do with Eric Lang's death. She does not say anything to his accusation, but asks him to meet her in the gazebo later. David returns from Boston and is shocked to find out that his father has married. Act I When Mrs. Johnson enters the study to tell Cassandra that David has arrived, Cassandra asks her if she is all right, how she has been sleeping, Mrs. Johnson says she is tired, but has been sleeping fine. Cassandra acts warm towards David, but he is distrustful of her. Act II At the gazebo, Tony tells Cassandra that as Eric Lang's lawyer, he went to his house to get some papers, and realized that he had been there a few days ago, even though he knows he had never been there before. He remembers that he went there to get something for her, a medallion, though he doesn't remember why. Cassandra again bewitches Tony and tells him she wants him to watch Julia Hoffman, and to forget that she had anything to do with Dr. Lang's death. When she brings him out of his trance, she tells him it is obvious he is falling in love with her, and they kiss. David sees them kiss. Act III When Cassandra returns to the house, Roger tells her he has made arrangements for their honeymoon and they leave in the morning. Later, when Mrs. Johnson enters the drawing room, Cassandra again asks her if she has seen Julia Hoffman, and if she has said anything to her, or whether she seems different. She then asks her if she believes in dreams, but Mrs. Johnson says she never dreams, she is too busy and practical to be bothered by dreams. After Mrs. Johnson leaves, David comes in and tells Cassandra he saw her kissing Mr. Peterson, and he is going to tell his father. Act IV Cassandra stops him from leaving the drawing room, and then tells him he is unable to speak. When David tries to talk, he is indeed unable to utter a sound. Cassandra calls for Roger, saying something is wrong with David. He is concerned to find David can't speak. He gets a pad and pencil from a drawer and tells David to write what happened to him. David looks at Cassandra, then drops the pencil. Roger says he will call for a doctor, but they will again have to cancel their honeymoon plans. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * David Henesy returns to the cast after an absence of 32 episodes. * First appearance of the , worn by David. * There is a tape edit before the title sequence as Cassandra tells Tony to meet her in the gazebo. * There are no cast or crew credited for this episode. * Sets used this episode: Collinwood study, Collinwood foyer and drawing room, and the gazebo. Story * Tony had been Eric Lang's lawyer for the past six months. * TIMELINE: Day 203 begins, and will end in 491. Julia experienced the dream curse the night before last (occurred in 486). Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen on the wall at the end of the opening teaser. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 489 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 489 - Bein' Green The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 489Category:Dark Shadows episodes